


The Puzzle of Peter Parker

by captastrophysics



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abe Brown is trying okay, Angry Peter Parker, Cheezits - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Hurt Peter Parker, POV Abe Brown, POV Outsider, Theres not enough of this trope, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, hints at conspiracy theories surrounding Peter Parker, i wrote this instead of working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captastrophysics/pseuds/captastrophysics
Summary: This was supposed to be a normal day for Abe. But then Peter shows up at his apartment complex and knocks on the door of a known Mercenary. Abe is going to figure out what is going on with Peter.
Relationships: Abe Brown & Academic Decathlon Team, Abe Brown & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 232





	The Puzzle of Peter Parker

It wasn’t his fault, okay? 

Well, it wasn’t _all_ his fault. It was also Wade’s. And the guy who decided to try to stab him.

But it wasn’t all Peter’s fault that another piece to the puzzle of what was going on was found. At least according to what Peter had told him.

It had been a normal weekday in general for Abe. He woke up and ate and somehow, by the urgency of both his dads, he made it to school on time. He made it through the day, bored but filled with whispered conspiracy theories with Sally and Cindy about other classmates. He got home after everything, finished his homework and sat waiting for his parents to get home with dinner. That's when it happened. 

He had only seen him in passing, but Abe knew one of his hall neighbors, the one right across the hall in fact, was Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool AKA a ruthless mercenary. But Mr. Wilson minded his own business. He wasn’t too loud normally. Sometimes, Abe wondered if he even actually lived in that apartment all the time.

On this day though, something extraordinary happened. Someone knocked on Mr. Wilson’s door. No one ever knocked on the door across the hall. Even new people understood the unspoken rule. Curiosity won Abe over and he looked through the peephole of the front door.

There, dressed in the same baggy clothing as normal, sporting the same hair of messy brown curls and worn schoolbag with his initials embroidered on it, stood none other than Peter Parker. The same Peter Parker that everyone on their academic decathlon team was trying to solve because he was an enigma. The same Peter Parker who rambled on about Star Wars with Ned. The one that suddenly dropped every extracurricular. The one who had notebooks upon notebooks full of notes, but can offhandedly and distractedly correct their teachers on advanced subjects. The Peter Parker that was bullied even by a scrawny kid like Flash Thompson and never fought back. That Peter knocked again on _Wade Wilson’s door_.

Abe quickly opened his door and hissed out, “Peter. You have the wrong door.”

Peter glanced over his shoulder, then rolled his eyes. “Hey Abe. I really don’t.” Then he knocked even louder this time.

“Stop! That’s Deadpool’s place!” Abe was trying so hard to get his peer to stop. He was already pushed around by Flash, just imagine how bad a Mercenary ™ would be. And Abe was actually able to do something about this one.

“I know. He’s supposed to be here.” Peter mumbled, back still turned to Abe. He hit the door with his palm and yelled “WADE!”. There was a loud thump from inside the apartment and then heavy footsteps. 

The door was thrown open and Abe gaped as the normally mysterious and quiet man shouted, “Baby Boy!” The mercenary looked like he just woke up,, but also like he hadn’t slept in a while and… it kinda looked like he had specks of blood on his fingernails.

Abe thought he was dreaming that this entire situation was happening. It didn’t help when his classmate honest-to-god _growled_ at the Merc. “I told you not to call me that,” he snapped.

“Well, someone’s in a mood today. Did it happen again?” 

“Well if _someone_ would answer their goddamn phone, you would know already, now wouldn’t you?” Peter snarled lowly. He pushed past Wade, leaving behind a very confused Abe.

“Your friend coming?” Wade asked, all brightness in his eyes gone as he looked Abe over.

“Yes, I am.” Abe said.

“Suit yourself.” Wade replied standing to the side slightly and Abe squeezed by.

He pointed to the couch and then, at the cry of pain that came from the bathroom, ran towards the kitchen.

“Peter! You know I moved the kit closer to the kitchen because of last time. What are you doing?”

Another growl was heard as Abe sat on the couch next to a balled up blanket. Peter shuffled passed and Abe suddenly realized that he was holding his stomach in pain and mumbling grumpily.

He hopped up on to the breakfast counter that was adjacent to the end of the couch and winced. Abe felt out of place.

Wade rounded the side with a box of Cheezits and a baggie of what looked like pepperoni in one hand and a large box in the other. At Peter’s grabby hands, Wade tried to give him the snack food, but the larger man’s hand was pushed away as Peter made for the box. Wade sighed, but sat the snacks down on the side table and pulled the bar chair over so he was in front of Peter.

Peter actually hissed at Wade when the Merc went to lift up the hoodie. “I just need the supplies, I can patch this one up myself.”

“Did you tell any of the others?” Wade asked, pointedly. Peter looked away. “Then you know the rules. Eat your snack and let me fucking help, okay Princess?”

“I let you get away with Baby Boy most of the time but call me princess one more time and I’ll be telling Colossal.”

Wade huffed but pulled Peter’s arm away from his stomach still and focused in on whatever he was starting to do.

Abe met Peter’s stare. Peter sighed. He lifted up his sweater and ripped both it and the shirt under it off. Abe’s surprise at the muscles he found there was minor to the surprise of the gash that was sliced across Peter’s abdomen.

“Some idiot didn’t know how to use a knife and this was his defense. Barely nicked me. Looks worse than it is really. And before you ask, yes I know Wade, yes I’ve been here before, and also yes I am going to ask you don’t tell anyone - specifically MJ or Ned - about this entire thing.”

Abe was only more curious now, “Are you okay?” and with that being the first thing out of his mouth, Peter seemed surprised.

“I’m in a little pain, mostly because there’s nothing I can do for numbing or pain management. But I am fine.”

“And why are you hiding it from Ned and MJ? Don’t they know about all this? I assume you two met through the internship and you tell those guys everything.”

“Because they will insist on telling the adult group and then it would’ve been pointless for me to come to Wade’s anyway. This isn’t a major incident they should worry about and I cannot miss any more Acadec practices because they made me stay home.”

“That’s… fair but unreasonable. Your logic is anyway. But I won’t tell them. As long as you promise you’re okay.”

Peter nodded. Wade looked at Abe as he finished his stitches. “Hey kid. I think your dads should be home by now. You should probably go because Pete here will also be dropping soon since the adrenaline is wearing off quick.”

Abe nodded. “Take it easy, Peter. And thank you for taking care of him, Mr. Wilson.”

And as Abe shut the door behind him, he thought he heard something rumble behind him like a purr and Wade dialing a phone number.

After dinner, Abe texted the conspiracy chat. The entire team knew something was up with Peter and that MJ and Ned knew about it. They had also known that adding Flash or his goons would just make it about their bullying and what they really wanted was answers. So in the group chat of everyone else, Abe texted about what happened. He left out some details, like how bad the wound was or the domestic like relationship he had with The Wade Wilson.

In the end, everyone agreed that this does point to Cindy’s “Peter is a vigilante or superhero” theory. And silently Abe made himself a promise.

  
  


The next day at school, Peter looked better. Still rough but better than he had when he first arrived in Abe’s hallway. He and Ned were minding their own business before Acadec practice when Flash arrived and zeroed in on Peter.

“Hey Penis! How’s your friend, Tony Stark? Oh wait! You don’t know him, do you?” he laughed. Peter rolled his eyes.

But to his and the others’ surprise, before MJ could even speak up to threaten Flash, Abe did himself. “Flash, do you ever stop? Why are you so stuck on Peter anyway? What’s he done to you?”

At Abe’s words, MJ nodded. Flash sputtered, “Wh- What did you just say to me, Brown?”

“I asked you if we could at least have one day without your obsession with Peter interrupting practice and causing us all headaches.” Abe didn’t back down. Abe wasn’t going to stand by any longer. He doesn’t know why Peter lets himself get harassed but knowing Flash, it could get physical, and Abe had seen the wound on Peter’s stomach yesterday. He really wouldn’t want to be the one to break it to everyone about what happened as Peter bled out.

Everyone looked at him in surprise, but most agreed with him. Flash huffed and walked away, deciding instead to sulk in the back as Mr. Harrington came in and officially started practice.

Peter confronted him about it later, “Why did you do that?”

“Because I realized that by standing by and trying to just keep my head down, I am letting him get worse and, even though you could stop him, you won’t. Besides, if he were to have escalated any further and gotten physical, your stomach would’ve opened again and I am not going to be the one to explain to a Mercenary why his stitches didn’t even last a day.”

Peter looked down.

“You know, Parker, for someone with such a high IQ, you’re really dumb if you think that you have to go through whatever you’re doing alone. Also if you think MJ hasn’t noticed that you were hurt last night. Point is: you do have people willing to help you if you just ask them for it. Just remember that, okay?” Abe sighed.

And with that, he had one more piece of the puzzle that is Peter Parker. And Abe wonders if the image on the box, the image they thought they knew of Peter to begin working towards, was even the correct image after all. Did any of them really know who Peter Parker is?


End file.
